The Fic Without A Name
by Captain Bob
Summary: Four friends fall into the demon realm. They meet Yusuke and the gang.
1. Default Chapter

THE FIC WITHOUT A NAME  
  
By: Captain Bob  
  
Captain Bob: Sup ya'll. I just wanted to tell you about this story. The only problem is that I haven't written it yet have i, so you're just gonna have to read it and find out won't you.  
  
Terraz: You mean that you haven't even decided what to write about yet?  
  
Captain Bob: Nope....:]  
  
Terra: --U  
  
Disclaimaer: I own nothing but Brett's Produce. No, I really do own it  
  
Ch1: Demons?  
  
Zeik was in his room playing Everquest on his computer. Sandy, Zeik's white German Shepard, was laying down halfway under Ziek's bed. the music was playing so loud that when the phone rang, sandy had to bark for Ziek to answer it."Hello." "Yo, this is Brad man. How ya doin?" "Fine, why?" "I was wondering if you were still gonna go to the party tonight at Sammy's place. So, ya comin?" " Yeah, sure. Give me five minutes." "Alright dude, see ya later" "Alright, bye." He hung up the phone and he told Sandy bye and she whined and he left.  
  
Zeik is the average ordinary kid. He lives alone with his dog, because his mother died of Lukimia when he was 15, She had life insurence on the house and land, so therfore he got it and it is payed off. His dad died when he was 3. He worked as a city cop and he died in a crossfire. Ziek is about 5'11" and has natural blonde hair and keeps it spiked. He has brown eyes and a medium brown tan all over. He likes to wear white t's and blue jeans and Starter shouse, white with a grey line on the sides. he rides around on a street legal Honda 650 dirtbike and he doesn't have to have a liscence. During the summer he works at a very popular fruit stand called BRETT'S PRODUCE. he makes enough money and keeps the bills low enough that that money and the social security check pays for the bills and gas. During school he works at Andy's.  
  
five minutes later at the party  
  
Ziek pushed the doorbell ding dong. The door opened and Sammy was standing in front of him. She wears a lot of tanktops with baggy jeans and the big snap on boots. She has red hair but dyes it blue because she likes that color. "Yo Ziek, what's been happenin man?",she asked. "Nothing much, just sittin around at home like always", he replied. Well come in and have a heck of a time. The restrooms are up the stairs and on your left. " who wants a Mnt. Dew?", a guy across the room yelled. " Wait for me," yelled Sammy, "I'll see ya around man." "Alright, bye." As he was walking around he noticed a girl over near the fireplace. She was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a pair of black Nikes and her hari was black and in a ponytail with a black scrunchy. "Hey Ziek", the girl said. "Hey Kara. How've you been lately?", he asked. "Pretty good. Hey, you're not doin anything next week are you?", she asked. "No, why." "I was just thinkin that maybe you'd like to come with me camping when i go with Sammy and Brad. The're goin together and invited me along, so I thought that maybe you would like to go with me." Shocked he said, "Yeah, sure i'd love to go." "Great. Lets go tell the others." "Okay."  
  
Ziek's house a couple days later  
  
Brad, Sammy, and Kara drove up in Ziek's front yard in Brad's dad's black blazer. Ziek came walkin out of the door with his tuff. He put it on the ground and locked the front door. "Yo Ziek, what are ya doin with you're dog man?" "My neighbor said that she would watch her for me", he replied. Brad got out of the vehicle and helped Ziek get his stuff into the back when Kara got out and asked, "Ziek, do ya mine if i ride with you, because Sammy is asleep and she snores to loud plus i can't stand closed in spaces but for so long?" "Yeah, sure. Here's a helmet for you." He handed her what looked like an old WWII helmet. "Let's go guys", Brad yelled. 'I wonder what's insore for us this week' thought Ziek.  
  
a couple hours, 1 tank of gas, and 2 restroom breaks later  
  
As they arrived at the clearing where they're gonna set up camp Brad tried to wake Sammy up. "Yo Sammy, wake up girl. We're there. HEY SAMMY!" "Wouldya shut up man. i heard you the first time." As the two got out of the blazer Ziek and Kara took off thier helmats and got off of the bike and looked around. 'Why did he have to wake me up now, right when I was dreaming about Brad Pitt asking me to marry him' thought Sammy as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun. They started to set up camp. When they were done they sat down and noticed that it was starting to get dark, so Ziek spoke up and said, "I'm gonna go get some firewood." "I'll go with you," replied Kara. As they walked away they turned around just before out of sight and they saw Brad make a move on Sammy and they started to kiss. "Come on, lets leave the two love birds alone." said Ziek.   
  
As they walked along picking up small pieces of logs, Kara stopped and asked Ziek, "Hey Ziek, You'r not goin out with anybody are you?" SHocked Ziek replied, "No, not yet. Why?" "I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" Kara asked. "I was always afraid that you wouldn't like me or you were goin out with somebody else, but I've still always had a crush on you." "I've always liked you to." she replied. As they neared each other to kiss snap. "Sh. There is somebody out there."whispered Ziek. He started to run towards a busch and he jumped into it when, "Dude, wouldya mind gettin off of my stomach." said Brad. Sammy was kneeling down beside Braad when this was happening, when she started to bust out laughing.  
  
Kara suddenly screamed, "Help me. It's pulling me in." The others ran as fast as the could and they followed her screams and when they came in to eye sight the saw Kara being sucked into thiis little black hole that you would have to jump head first in order to get into it. She screamed and then she was pulled into it completely. "KARA, HANG ON!" yelled Ziek, "come on guys, lets go get her." He jumped in and then Brad and Kara was alone thinking 'but I don't wanna go into the dark scary hole.' In the end she jumped in wishing that she hadn't. 


	2. Demonic Practicing

The Fic Without A Name  
  
By: Captain Bob  
  
Terra: suga, suga, hypa, around room at speed of light and bouncing off walls  
  
Cap. Bob: hey terra, are u ok?.. ''?  
  
Terra: judhypadatall just hyper, that all  
  
Cap. Bob: O.oU...  
  
Discalimer: c chap 1  
  
Ch. 2: demon practice  
  
Sammy, Brad, Kara, and Ziek decided that it would be best if they tested out thier powers, in case they have to use them. They paired up with Yusuke and the gang. The pairings are:   
  
1. Ziek v. Yusuke  
  
2. Kara v. Karama  
  
3. Sammy v. Kuwabara  
  
4. Brad v. Hiei  
  
First up was Ziek and Yusuke. First Yusuke told Ziek, "Make the first move. I wanna see what you can do." Ziek focused his energy to his hands. Suddenly they glowed yellow. He charged at Yusuke at a threatining spead. He threw punches left and right but Yusuke managed to block all of them except for the last one. When Ziek landed the punch Yusuke suddenly became paralyzed for about ten seconds. During that time Ziek unfocused his anergy on his hands and focused it on his whole entire body. When he did this, his whole body glowed yellow, like his hands did, and he started to permit sparks and thats when he started to lift up off of the ground. He flew up about twenty feet in the air. The paralyzm finally wore off of Yusuke and he aimed his finger in a gun form and yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!' A blue ball of energy flew towards Ziek. He wasn't exspecting this so he barely dodged the attack. He recovered from the shot, and Ziek focused his energy and shot two blasts that looked like lightning bolts. Yusuke managed to dodge one, but he couldn't dodge the second so he tried to block it. Lets just say he won't be able to see the others fight against each other.  
  
Second was Kara and Karama. Kurama just stood there and told Kara to go first. This was a mistake, because he was playing around and she was serious. She wanted to see what she could do, so she hit him with every thing she had. First she caused the winds to lift her into the air. Then Karama took his rose out of his hair and made the long thorny green whip. He slashed it at her and it cought her foot. Karama started to pull her down when she started to pull up more. Suddenly Karama was lifted off of his feet and into the air. She made the wind pull him into the air and he let go of the whip and floated in the air. Kara then motioned her hand towards a tree and Karama flew into a very big tree and fell onto the ground. 'Oh my God, I've killed him.' thought Kara as she ran over to Karama and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine. You have the making of a very fine wind demon with more practice." Kara blushed and said, "Thanks."  
  
Next was Sammy and Kuwabara. She was an ice demon so she couldn't fly or anything like Ziek or Kara. Kuwabara yelled, "SPIRIT SWORD!" A 4ft. yellow ennergy sword apeared in his hands. Then Sammy made a motion and ice started to form a long sword. It looked like blue ice that was on fire and the fire was blue too. She charged at Kuwabara at a demon like speed and when she got to Kuwabara he didn't even know what happened. All he could do was start blocking as much as possible. When Sammy realized that she couldn't land a strike on Kuwabara she stopped and sort of grabbed the sword and started to tear it in half along the middle and it formed two swords that were about 1ft. shorter than Kuwabara's. She attacked and Kuwabara did one of his afraid faces as he tried his best to block all of the strikes but in the end Sammy cut his arm that was holding the sword and his arm and the sword froze into a piece of ice. Then she made a small cut on all of his limbs and his torso and his entire body froze except fo his head. "I give, I give, already. Just un freeze me. PLEASE!" Kuwabara pleaded as his teeth were chattering. She unfroze him and they walked over to the others and sat down.  
  
Last was Brad and Hiei. Fire against fire. Brad did a power up motion like Goku on Dragon Ball Z. His entire body was on fire and he was putting of so much heat that the others had to shield thier eyes. Finally he stopped and it wasn't as hot but he was still in aflame. He put his arm up and did a fist punching motion and a fire ball shot out of his hand and went towards Hiei. [a/n: we all know that Hiei is also a fire demon so it won't hurt as bad. So don't get so stressed out.] Hiei stood still with the fire ball heading his way and when it reached it's destination Hiei simply cought it and squeezed and he put it out. "That actually burn my hand.....barely. Now try this."  
  
Hiei started to punch his fists at Brad and about ten fire balls shot out and Brad was lucky enough to dodge all but one that hit his leg. It burned his leg and burned away his pants in that one spot. This time he Shot two fire balls at Hiei. Hiei was planning on doing the same as last time but this time when he reached out to grab them they suddenly dissapeard. He started to look all around and started to actually get worried....a little. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw one heading his way on his left. he turned and shot a fire ball at it and the two exploded, but as soon as he did this he turned around and it was to late. He saw the fire ball just inches away from his face when..WAM...it hit his face and he was knocked back off of his feet. When he stood up you could see a little smut on his face. He started to get angry and was going to shoot a big fire ball at Brad when, "That's enough. He has shown to be a very smart and skilled fire demon. Wouldn't you say so Hiei?" Karama asked has he stood up. "Yes. He is a tricky little thing. He could be very usefull." Hiei replied in anger.  
  
The eight all sat down and talked about how the battles were. There was a lot of talk about how Kuwabara was the worst one letting a girl turn him into an ice pop. There was a bunch of lafter about that one. Then there was also a lot of talk about how funny it was to see the fire ball hit Hiei in the face. This made him very angry. "So, what do ya'll have to eat around here?" askd Ziek when they were finished talking. That's when Kuwabara pulled out a bunch of hot dogs in a wierd sort of wrapper saying, "I figured since we were gong out i thought we might get hungry. Plus I didn't fill like hunting." Everybody but Kuwabara, O.oU? . So Brad started a fire and they all sat down and ate hotdogs as Yusuke and Karama tried to explain the demon world to Ziek and the others. They also explained what they were. Karama was a fox spirit the was injured by a bounty hunter and had to posses an embrio to survive, and the embrio's name was Suchi. [sorry about whatever is mispelled in this fic] And that Kuwabara and Yusuke were humans that had a lot of energy in themselves and they were made spirit detectives, and they were on the kase of a powerful demon that has the ability to take over someone's body and use thier powers. And Hiei was a fire demon. As they talked it started to get dark so they all soon fell asleep and Hiei and Kurama took turns through the night keeping watch.  
  
END  
  
Terra: Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?  
  
Cap.Bob: Why don't you just ask me if you can have another bottle of dew.  
  
Terra: eye eye Captain Bob. thanks  
  
Cap. Bob: just throw me a bottle too.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


End file.
